Boredom
by pinkittwice54
Summary: i was bored and i have nothing else better to do than to write, so i did. this is the end result, you can hate, i just wanted to put this out there, but if you don't hate ENJOY! XD One-shot


**Hey guys Pinky here and i wrote a while back, like a little bit after Seto was kicked soooooooo i had to change some things like here i said i was 13 but now i'm 14 so i changed that because it didn't feel right to keep it there, i don't know why.**

**this is what happens when you have nothing to do and you felt writing something similar to this for a while...**

**TO THE STORY!**

"Sooooooooo BORED!" A young fourteen year old girl yelled. She was alone on this Saturday evening because her family had a meeting to go to. She told them that she wanted to stay home, her name Brittany.

She was starting at her ceiling mindlessly when she blurted out randomly "I wonder what it would be like to meeting Team Crafted."

What Brittany didn't notice was that a portal in the other room opened. 8 people in their Minecraft skins came out. Their names as you might know are Adam, Ty, Jason, Quinton, Jerome, Mitch, Ian and Seto.

"Whoa, dude, where are we?" Huskey a.k.a. Quinton asked the leader Sky a.k.a. Adam. "I don't know but let's see if anyone is here."

In the other room where we left the young female, Brittany got off of her bed sighing. "those kind of things only happen in fanfictions and daydreams."

She bumped into someone that ran into her, while she was leaving her room. "I found someone!"

Brittany shook her head and tried to focus since she fell from the "crash".

"Ok, Mitch, who is it?" Sky ran next to the checkered hooded boy. "Who-who are-" Brittany looked up and gaped.

"Sorry I ran into you little miss but can you tell us where we are?" Mitch helped the young girl to her feet. "Am I dreaming?"

"Last time I checked we were real, sooo…" Adam took a short step closer to the girl. He wasn't sure if she was a friend or foe.

"Well, you're in my house obviously, but I think you want something more specific don't you?" Brittany grinned. "My name's Brittany. I already know who you guys are, it may not look like it but I'm trying really hard not to scream."

"Why would you scream?" Deadlox a.k.a. Ty walked into the young girls view. "IN YOUR FACE MADDY!" Brittany tried to regain her composer. "Sorry, it's just that my friend would kill to meet you Ty."

"Ummm….ok?" Ty slowly backed away.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Jerome looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Imma recruit of the Stars in the Dead Sky army. And I was with the frog and the fish but I left. Plus, I'm subscribed to the Fluffy, Ian and Seto." Brittany jumped up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "This is officially the best day ever! This is it! I can die happily now."

"There will no death of a recruit as long as I have something to do with it." Adam put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'm surprised with the amount of willpower, I have." Brittany's eyes sparkled. "But I don't know how to explain where you are other than my world since you have your Minecraft skins."

Suddenly SSundee a.k.a. Ian pulled out a sword and pointed it at the girl. "We don't want to hurt you, we just want to know where we are."

"Ian, don't do dis. I fan! But I'm serious, you're from another world. The one's that are here, that means you guys look nothing like you guys, except Ty, in this world. I have proof too." Brittany stepped away from the diamond sword.

"So, you don't know the name of your world?" TrueMu/ Minecraft Universe a.k.a. Jason took Ian's sword away.

"None other than Earth, but by world I mean dimension. " The girl took a deep breath. "Sorry, just give me a minute to process this. How about we all go downstairs, where I can be a good hostess instead ever everyone crowding my doorway to my room?"

"That'll be nice."

The group of men followed the teen down the steps and into the living room. "You guys want anything? We don't have much, but I don't want to be rude and not give you guys anything."

"We?" Quinton raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, me, my mom, and my brother, I have an older sister but she moved out. I'm home alone at this moment." Brittany shrugged.

"Can I have something to drink?" Mitch asked. Brittany beamed. "what do you want?"

"Surprise, don't kill me though."

"Why on Earth would I do that? You're The Bajan Canadian! I wouldn't dare do that." The teen went through a door and stayed on the other side.

"she's cute." Jason and Mitch blurted at the same time. "You know for her age."

"I'm back!" Brittany walked back into the room holding two Coca-cola cans. "Here you go!" She handed Mitch a can while she opened her won.

"What is it?" Mitch looked at the can with curiosity.

"Soda."

"How do you open it?"

Brittany sighed but smiled. "Let me see it."

Mitch handed the can back and she opened it in no time what so ever. "My guess is that you don't have soda cans where you come from." Brittany handed the now open soda can back to Mitch.

"So, Brittany, How can we get back to our world?" Seto looked at the young girl, who shrugged.

"How should I know, what did you do last time Seto?" She started drinking her can of soda.

"That's confidential."

Brittany shrugged. "Well, I tried, maybe if you do everything that you did before but backwards, should work. I'm not an expert and I'm lost in this situation except for the fact that Team Crafted is in my house."

"Actually, that sounds so stupid-"

"It just might work!" Adam beamed at the girl.

Seto sighed. "Alright let me go outside to do it and we'll see if it works."

Brittany led the sorcerer out the door and shut it when he was completely out. "I really wish this isn't a dream."

"Hey Brittany!" Jerome called out.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" The whole group turned to look at her.

"14." Brittany blushed and looked at the ground.

"So, young. "Adam awed. "Would you mind, if you joined our forces in OUR land to defeat the squids?"

The girl smiled but with sadness in her voice she said. "I would love to, but what about my family and friends. They're all here, and I can't just leave them like that." She snapped. "Besides, here, Minecraft is a game. Who would believe the story that a young girl disappeared into a video game serving in an army? I really want to, but I can't. I hope you understand."

Adam smiled. "Of course, it's a shame that we won't have you on our side-"

"But you do, I just won't be there. My friends and I are all for sky army and friends." Brittany jumped up from her spot.

"There are more recruits here? On this planet?"

"Yeah, over 9 million! Let's not forget the subscribers that the others have. So that's over about 15 million!" Brittany drank the last of her Coca-Cola.

"Dude, we have to come back here!" Ty exclaimed.

Just then, Seto burst through the door. "I think it worked but the other side of the portal shows a blocky world."

"Let me see!" Brittany ran out the door followed by the others and looked through the portal. "that's Minecraft alright. Looks like you guys have your way back home."

"Brittany!" Adam called out.

She turned around and stood in her door way. "Yeah?"

The commander of the Sky army ran over to the girl and handed her his amulet. "Just something to remember us by, I now it's harder to remember things here and you might think it was all a dream. Sooo take it, it could work as a transporter slash communicating device so you can visit or talk to us whenever you like." Adam put the amulet around Brittany's neck.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it."

"You seem pretty cool to me, and I can always get a new one. Besides we're going to eventually find our way back here again and we're going to need someone to help us." Adam ruffled the girls hair. "See you later!"

"Obviously! Bye Team Crafted! I will never forget this!"

The team went through the portal and it closed. Sighing, Brittany went back inside her house admirering the amulet around her neck.

*Time skip*

"Let me log in!" Brittany yelled at the electronic device. She was trying to get into YouTube. When it finally worked after 7 tries, the first thing she did was check on the Sky Does Minecraft channel. "Let's see what Sky has in store for us today."

She clicked on his newest video which was Adam and his friends playing a parkour map. They were 3 minutes into the video when Ty pointed out. "Adam you don't have your amulet on!"

"What the hell?! You're right! I don't have my amulet on!" Adam screamed.

"Well where is it dood?" Mitch asked.

"How should I know? It's most likely just a glitch anyway."

Brittany paused the video and looked at the glowing amulet around her neck. "If only her knew."

"Knew what?"

The girl grinned. "Sky?"


End file.
